Bash Gardens
by Dark Ray
Summary: Bakura, Ryou, Joey, and Seto get a free trip to the happiest place on earth: Bash Gardens! And with this odd family, some wacky stuff is bound to happen!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Family: Bakura plays the mom. Ryou plays the dad. Seto plays the 13-year-old son. Joey plays the 8-year-old son.

Bash Gardens

(One fateful day in, oh let's say Rhode Island)

"Wake up Joey. Hey Seto get out of bed it's time to go," Ryou yelled up the stairs to his to boys.

"What...where are we going?" Seto grumbled from the confines of his bedroom.

"We're going to the happiest place on earth, Bash Gardens!" Ryou yelled with glee.

"Isn't that owned by Bash Beer Company?" Joey yawned as he stood planted at the top of the staircase.

"Your mother Bakura got us free tickets from her work, so pack your bags we'll be leaving in an hour,"

(An hour later)

Seto came down the stairs in a black shirt, black baggy pants, black shoes, and a black ball cap. Joey was dressed in a bright red shirt with denim shorts and a pair of sneakers. Bakura was still in her pink PJ's and Ryou was in a #1 dad shirt with a pair of short shorts.

"We're going to Bash Gardens, we're going to Bash Gardens," Ryou sang as he skipped out to the car. "Has everyone gone potty?"

"Ryou just shut up so we can get this over with," Bakura sighed as he slammed the door of the car. Everyone else piled like clowns into the small bright purple Volkswagen bug.

Bakura sped down the rode and ended up in Williamsburg, Virginia in a matter of minutes.

"Joey, quite crashing into me!" Seto yelled at his younger brother.

"I can't help it that mom drives so recklessly," Joey cried as another sharp turn crashed him into his brother.

"Where here!" Bakura yelled as he floored the brakes, flying the unbuckled Joey and Seto into the front of the windshield. (That's why you should where your seatbelts children)

"You should have been wearing your seatbelts," Ryou said joyfully as he unbuckled himself and got out of the car.

"Thanks, we'll remember that next time," Seto sighed as he peeled his face off the windshield.

"My face is stuck," Joey mumbled. Bakura and Seto began pulling on Joey's legs to free him.

"He's suction cupped to the windshield," Bakura yelled as she pulled out a stick of butter form her purse and began lubricating Joey.

"I'm free!" Joey said with a mouthful of butter. They all walked over to the entrance gate. Just as they all passed inspection and got they're tickets ripped the heavens opened.

"This is already turning out to be a perfect day," Bakura said as he pulled four ponchos put of his purse.

"How come we have to wear red ones, but Joey gets to wear a purple one?" Seto questioned.

"We don't care if we lose him, but we need you to carry on the family," Bakura replied.

"And red doesn't look good on him anyway," Ryou also answered

"Well, this isn't so bad at least the park will be less crowded. Is everyone good," Ryou smiled.

"I feel like a leftover," Seto said dully as he examined himself in the red poncho.

"Let's ride the sky lift first," Joey squealed as he dragged everyone with him. They rode an orange cart to the other side of the park. (Hey that rhymed) They each eyed one of the rides and decided to start off with the racetrack.

"I want to drive," Joey said repeatedly as they walked to the ride. There was no one in line, or for that matter the whole park. Except of course the dazed employees.

"Joey if you shut up I'll let you drive because I don't feel like it," Bakura said as a sigh of relief fell over everyone.

"Now Seto, I want to you to drive our car since you need to practice your driving ability, you'll be 16 before you know it," Ryou said.

"I'm only 13, dad," Seto shrugged as he stepped into a small purple Chevy. After they were on the track Seto realized that there was a track and speed the car was set on. Out of frustration of the cars slowness he began honking the horn repeatedly.

"Please stop that son, you're really damaging my ears," Ryou cried out. As soon as Seto stopped the ride was over and they got out.

"What can we do next, what can we do next," Joey questioned as Bakura stared blankly at a map that looked more like a fancy picture than a map.

"Hey, it's the Bash Gardens Beer Mascot, Drunkie," Ryou squealed as he ran up to give drunkie a hug.

"hic please have a hic complementary beer," he said as handed 2 bottles to Ryou.

"I'm sorry, but I don't drink," Ryou said as he passed the bottles to Bakura as he chugged them down. Ryou continued to except the free beers only to make Bakura even more wasted.

"Thank you Drunkie, my wife's a happy drunk," Ryou whispered as he slipped him $20.

"Let us go to the Bird hooos," Bakura slurred as they made their way to the bird house.

"The map directory says that in the bird house the birds will land on you and you can feed them," Ryou said. He looked over at Seto, who was deathly afraid of anything with feathers.

"I'm not going in and you can't make me," Seto said as he hid behind a tree of puppets in the gift shop that lead to the bird house.

"You have to come," Joey said as he and Ryou dragged him in. Bakura was given some nectar to feed the creatures with and entered. When he did about 10 birds covered him and began furiously pecking at him. Seto on the other hand was hiding in his poncho. One bird flew on his shoulder and he froze.

"Joey, get it off me," Seto began to yell. The bird flew off and he darted out.

"I feel like snow white," Bakura said drunkenly as the birds tore his poncho apart. Ryou and Joey walked out and two employees had to drag Bakura out the same way Ryou and Joey dragged Seto in.

"Please, let me go back," Bakura cried.

"I want to ride a coaster," Joey stammered.

"The map says the best coaster in the park is Apollo's Fagget," Seto said as he hurried away from the aviary. When they reached it, it didn't seem as fierce as they thought.

"This is the toughest coaster in the park," Seto laughed as he looked up at it.

"Hey the rain stopped," Joey said as he took his poncho. The moment he did the park was filled with people. After waiting in line for an hour they finally boarded Apollo's Fagget.

"Is this all the safety we get?" Joey asked as he looked at the one red lap bar that was holding him to his seat.

"You'll be fine," the teenage worker said as he checked their bars. The ride began and about a half hour later they had finally reached the top. The real ride only last 10 seconds. As the car moved back to the loading station everyone seemed kind of pissed that the ride sucked. Joey on the other hand had reached a sugar high.

"WOOOOOOOO Let's rides that again!" Joey yelled.

"I'm parched," Ryou said, "Maybe we should get something to eat first." Thus they wondered the park, but only to find nothing but shops.

"I'm going to go ride more ride," Joey said really fast as he ran off.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't do anything too drastic," Seto said as he followed after his brother.

"Oh my gah is that Joe's Donuts?!" Ryou said as he stared at a run down doughnut store.

"Wow I haven't seen one of those since "All for a glazed donut." Bakura said now out of his drunken faze. (For more info on Joe's donuts read check out all for a Glazed Donut)

(A half hour later)

"Mmmm that's one good hairy donut," Ryou said.

"Really, the rat-filled one didn't taste too good maybe I should try that one," Bakura said.

Just then the park intercom turned on, "Attention park guests, the horses have been released by a short, naked, and blonde boy. If you see him please run for cover."

"You don't think. No Seto was watching him, which means it has to be Joey." Ryou said looking scared at Bakura as they both got up in search for their son.

They found him by the kiddie land. In order to stop him Bakura pulled a rope out of his purse and did a lasso ring around Joey.

Actually that didn't happen, they just let him run wild and when they found Seto they were put in an English headlock and were pelted with tomatoes.

Thus ends this wonderful day at Bash Gardens

The End

Ryou: How about we go to Williamsburg next time.

Bakura: No, let's go to Virgin beach.

Seto: It's Virginia Beach.

Joey: Is that hurricane Bonny?

All: Duck!

Ryou: I like ducks.


End file.
